Real Men Duel Manly
by VerdeICe
Summary: Joey gets dragged off to Duel Academy with his buddy Yugi to teach some lucky students how to duel like real men. Believe it or not, Kaiba joins the party.
1. Glory Be Our Shit

Would you look at all the... pretty ladies...

How did I even get here anyway? A nice beach in south Puerto Rico with some lovey female specimens, I must have died in and gone to heaven.

Oh man... the one making the drinks, I cant see her face but dang. Just damn.

"Hey there baby, why don't you come a little closer?" I ask in the most seductive voice a Wheeler man is capable of. Mnnn accents get all the hunnies.

She turns, ahhh for some reason I'm to distracted by her everything else to see her face properly. Such lovey... tan skin. She got pretty close,leaning over, I could feel her mouth on my ear.

"What the fuck did you say to me Wheeler!?"

It was a mans voice and It scared the shit out of me so bad I fell out of my seat and hit the floor with my face.

It was over in a flash, the girls, the sweet beach...

Was that Kaiba's voice? What the hell kind of dream was that. I hope its not some kind of bad omen or something...

OH god I feel sick.

No wait... I just have to take a shit. I rush my ass to the bathroom, quickly slamming the door. After plopping myself on the royal throne I pull the trigger and release what sounded like a machine gun.

... Smelly. I had to light a match and wave it around a bit.

After... my 'business' was COMPLETED, I decided it was time to freshen myself up a bit for the day. Cant walk around smelling like an animal, that's just indecent.

I make my way to my bathroom mirror, boy... my hair is a freaking rats nest again today. Well! That's nothing some hair gel and my fingertips cant fix!

Now lets seee... oh my when did that piece of meat get stuck in my teeth... Better question is how long its been in there. Gross man.

I grab some floss and dig that shit out. Eww... my toothbrush is all crusty, OH WELL, mouth wash baby. It will get the job done.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Oh crap! That's right!

I rush to my alarm clock, man... I really freaking late. I face palm, really hope they don't take it as a forfeit.

Forget the shower, Ill just spray on some "Nighttime Sexy For Men" Im sure no one will notice if I put it on thick enough.

Ok... Looking good and smelling decent, passable baby!

Time to move my ass.

After I nearly trip on my way out the door rushing out side I also manage to fall down some stairs.

Ouch.

I hit my eye on the railing. It better not leave a bruise... freaking stairs.

Ok... TIME TO MOVE!

I rush to my car, turn on the ignition, and shove my foot down on the petal. All the days to sleep in and I choose today... Wait scratch that, I always sleep in. Call it a nasty habit.

After speeding along some turns I screech to a stop at a red light, my body flying forward. I stare at it with all the urgency I could possibly muster. Mentally trying to turn it green with my will alone.

COME ON.

COME ON.

COME OOOOOOOON!

And then it flashed green. I floored it, the car bolting forward.

Eventually, after a few more stop lights, I make it to my destination.

After mustering up the courage to check my watch... I wince, thirty minutes late. Well... shit, maybe Ill get lucky and have one of those people. You know, the really stupid aggressive types, the ones that wont take a forfeit as a win.

What? There are people out there who want to duel The Great Joey.

Don't laugh.

After a deep breath I decide to brave the building before me, here I come lucky duelist...

I pushed open a set of glass doors with both arms, standing bravely in the door way of the arena, ready for anything.

And there it is, you know that really awkward silence, kinda like the one you get when you try to sneak into class really late.

With all these eyes on me, I start to feel a little sheepish.

"So..." I begin to say, a little to low for every one to hear.

... the silence drag's on.

"SO! IS THIS DUEL STILL ON OR SHOULD I JUST GO HOME?!"

I wince... whoops maybe I was just a bit too loud that time.

What? I'm nervous, Its not easy to talk with a few hundred people staring at you.

My challenger coughs to get my attention and says, "Yes, absolutely you fool, how dare you keep me waiting?! ME! A TOP GRADUATE OF DUEL ACADEMY?!"

I sigh, Oh great... Its one of those kids. I freaking hate those kids, the only people they got respect for is Yugi and Seto Freaking Kaiba. Pffft~ As if going to some fancy school is going to make you a better duelist. But man am I lucky, as much as I hate their attitude, I'm really glad it was one of them today. They always feel like they got something to prove.

"Ok kid, lets get this duel started then." I reply, walking up to the podium shuffling my deck.

That little bastard says some snarky remark he thought I couldn't hear about low breeding while angerly shuffling his own deck. I would be pissed, I am a little irritated... but I did make him wait for like thirty minutes so Ill forgive the little shit and get this over with quickly.

After about fifteen minutes of dicking around I kicked his ass. Actually It was bit too close for comfort, I only had two-hundred life points left. These kids now a days really like their special summons... pain in the ass.

After the duel we say our... 'good byes' and that's it folks. Well not really, I got like a few thousand in prize money along with keeping my current rank of third best duelist... I know what your thinking... But no, I aint going to raise it anytime soon. After about a hundred million rejections from the asshole in rank two, I just about gave up trying to duel the fuck. Don't matter anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with where I'm at for now. NOT, that I wouldn't duel him If I ever got the chance. Well, I'm not complaining... he is probably just scared anyway, scared of the brilliant Wheeler.

You know what I just realized? I'm really hungry. I think Ill check the lobby for one of those sandwich machines, my belly is begging for some food, damn... only candy machines. SNEAKERS IT IS! I think Ill need about... ten. No, don't worry... I actually do need it, I'm still a growing boy, us men don't stop growing till around 40.

...No that's not bullshit.

So I stuff myself with it, chocolate running down my chin... mnnn classy.

My mouth comes to a halt when something lightly tugs the end of my shirt. I turn and look, Yugi? Oh boy he looks disappointed. He's got that face like he just watched me kick a puppy into the swears. I swallowed hard and wiped my chin with my sleeve, "Hey Yug'..."

"Joey?"

"Yea buddy?..."

He sighed, boy... his disapproval makes me feel a little ashamed. I decide to turn on the Wheeler charm and bring out the biggest smile my face is capable of... a kid started screaming. Jeez, Kids now a days don't recognize a great set of pearly whites when they see it. What the hell... is Yugi laughing at me? That lil'... Knuckle sandwiches, I will give him one courtesy of your best friend Joey Wheeler.

I felt him struggle a bit under my grip, my fist quickly nuzzling the crap out of his over the top hair. YES! SUFFER MY FRIEND!

"Come on Joey, quit it! I'm a grown man!"

I cant help but to smirk at that, I mean come on... he still looks like grade schooler. Hard to believe we are both a bit over twenty. Well... maybe I at least look my age... with my rugged manly good looks.

I let him squirm out of my arms, boy he is breathing heavy. He must have really wanted out of there.

"Joey..."

...He looked like he really had something to say. Come on, spill it out.

"Joey... you.."

"What is it Yug'?"

Man he really looks worried. Putting a hand on his shoulder I tell him its ok to tell me whatever it is.

"Your armpits... they smell so bad."

And then the glass shatters. That lil'... I lift up my arm and sniffed... actually, never-mind. I grabbed some more of my man spray from my man bag and sprayed the shit out of them. There, problem fixed.

Whats he doing here anyway?

"Joey, there's this thing... didn't you get the message on your answer machine?"

"What message?"

Thinking back... there was a flashing light on the machine when I got home last night, I ignored it.

"The message about Kaiba's school, you know the one about training the top students."

And the glass shatters. Fuck that.

"No thanks Yug', that aint my style dude."

"Oh come on Joey, I don't want to go alone with Kaiba."

Bam. What?

"Kaiba's going? What the hell?"

"Well it is his school, so yea he wanted to reward the top three students by giveing them some special training with the worlds top three."

"No, I mean, fuck that. I want to go even less now."

"Oh come on Joey. It would be fun, you don't got anything to do anyway."

"OH YEA I DO. I can go party with Tristan or something."

And then he brought it on. That face. That face that makes you feel like you just murdered kittens by stuffing them in a bag and tossing them in the river.

"Please Joey..."

... oh god the guilt.

" Maaaan... fiiiine."

I think he would have hugged me, but he seemed really reluctant after sniffing the air around me. Well this is just great.

"... So when do I got to go anyway?" I ask, like a man sentenced to death.

"Its today actually, the flight leaves in an hour so lets move."

Well, aint this the best day of my life.

AND OFF WE WENT. Me and Yugi took the plane to Duel Academy, and landed. Boy would you look at my enthusiasm. You know what, I haven seen Kaiba at all. NOT... that I'm complaining.

Yugi and I walked across the campus, it was gay. I mean really, why the hell is it all the way out on a private island? Isolation makes Joey a very unhappy boy. Stupid island. Mosquito's biting the shit out of me. You wana know something nice though, all the kids parting out of our way... respect. YES.

Anyway, we finally got to this building. I wonder what lucky kid is going to train under me. And then Kaiba walked out of the elevator to greet us.

"So you made it Yugi, When this is all over we are going to settle it once in for all. I will be the true king of games."

Yea, whatever Kaiba. You have been saying that for ten years now. Old habits die hard I guess.

"And you brought your pet dog. Make sure its house trained."

... I hate this fucker.

"Whatever Kaiba, shows what you know, I've been peeing in the toilet since the age of three."

He gave me this look like he was looking at something really retarded. Well fuck you too Kaiba. Actually, I think he got his stupid jacket caught in the elevator door. Kinda hard to look like a bad ass when you cant move from where your standing.

So I grab my balls and get in his face. "I see you brought that stick you shove in your ass on a daily biases. Nice to see it in so far and deep."

"Say something like that again Wheeler I dare you."

So I did.

And BAM!~ Huh... he was willing to rip the back of his jacket to punch me in the face with all the might he could muster. Its nice to know he hit my good eye. Oh well, now he gets to walk around the school with a huge gash in his jacket, and the black eye I'm about to gift him to complement it.

So he dodged my fist, whats new. Stupid mixed Marshall arts mother fucker, then some really... flamboyant man with three kids behind him interrupts our little... man to man chat with some horrible sounds coming from the front of his face near the mouth part.

"Helloooo , My name Is Professor Crowler. I cant tell you how much it thrills me to see you participate in our little program. Thank you so much. I'm sure our top student from obelisk blue will be more then happy to be raised under your guidance ."

His voice... it grates so painfully...

You know that saying... the one where your pretty sure he plays for the other team, well I cant think of it but it apply's to this guy that's for sure. Anyway Kaiba gives him this look, impatient would be the best description.

"What are you talking about, According to the message from the principal, I'm to teach a Mr. Jaden Yuki from Slifer."

Crowler gets this look on his face like he smelt something really bad and says, "Well... If you want that second rate student... then he is all yours, by all means you know the kid needs it, I just thought you wouldn't want to waste your time with that slacker."

Kaiba ignores him and turns to the students, "So which one of you kids is Jaden Yuki?"

Some scrawny, brown haired, hyperactive looking little shit jumps up and... salutes Kaiba? He shouts "RIGHT HERE SIR!"... god my ears.

Kaiba takes a deep breath, seeming to brace him self for the worst, then walks away. Huh. I guess he's leaving.

Pussy.

After a moment of awkward silence...that Jaden kid shrug's and laughs, "So Mr. Crowler, dose that mean I can get to learn from Yugi Muto with Zane now? Because that would be totally killer."

...The Crowler gets this look like hes having an aneurysm and nearly blows his top off. He takes a deep breath and as walks out of the hall he shouts to us,"Princeton! YOUR WITH MR. WHEELER! YUKI! YOU GO BACK YOUR DORM!" Oh boy did the kid whine after that. Yugi was cool with it though, so he kinda told the kid he would teach them both, it wasn't an issue. Well whatever... I guess I'm just chopped liver. So I'm thinking the blue haired kid is Zane right? Trying to look all mature, you can tell the lil' bastard is about to squeal with excitement though... well not really, Its more of just a feeling you know. Anyway if those two are with Yugi, then I must be getting... lets see, oh that black haired one. Boy, would you look at that glare. Guess he isn't happy with our little arrangement. Well, join the club brat.

"So... ahhhmmm little trooper? You want to learn like to duel like a real man or what?"...

If looks could kill... well I guess he doesn't like to be treated like a kid. Sorry dude, until your through with puberty, you're a damn kid. Pre-teen is equal to ankle biter in my book.

He flashes me this evil freaking smirk and says,"As if you could teach me anything you third rate piece of trash." he leans forward and sniffs me a bit then backs away really far, cringing, "By the way, that cheap cologne isn't hiding your rancid smell. You should really take shower you nasty fuck."

...You know what? I already hate this kid.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**THINGS TO KNOW:**

_1)Ok so I wrote this with no real thought, I also didnt proof read. Ive never been very good at the writing , besides that... I havent actually watched yugioh gx, and don't plan to._

_2)OH SOMETHING SUPER COOL! I actually have a premise for this one, so the chances of completion is pretty freaking high this time... maybe. Its a shitty one though... I was never very good at first person perspective. Im to lazy to change it to third person though, so yea. If you like it you like it, I you hate it then great. Write it yourself. Ill read that shit. _

_3) I really feel like this is the same song and dance I had from Contrasting Colors... What can I say? Im not very creative or original. Whoops. Maybe Ill get lazy and just make this a spiritual sequel to it so I can hit two birds with one stone? I mean, I never finished that shit... and I really wanted too. Maybe I should have just done this in the third person with an all CAPS ten years later and stuffed it in contrasting colors... meh, I always try to connect all my stories if I can. _

_4) KAIBAXJOEY SHIT BABY! Yaoi is life baby, so get used to it. Anyway, I always imagined Joey being really nasty. I dont know why... I also dont think his asshole tastes like cinnamon... when did assholes naturally taste like cinnamon anyway? Fucking gross. Also man, I think writing this to George Micheal's Flawless was a big mistake. OH WELL. _


	2. ROUND AND ROUND

At least my room here is awesome. Man, the sexy silk sheets I'm laying on feel amazing, nice to know that the guys who run the place understand how to treat their guest of honor...

HEY! Do You wana' know something, something really gross? I haven't showered yet, and haven't for a many days now... I mean, I had been planning to shower... but the thing is that something always happens and It prevents me from being clean... no, that's not an excuse.

You see what happened was, a few days ago Tristan invited me out to a party, we... actually I don't remember what we did. Somehow the next day I woke up in my boxers in the center of a dueling stadium wearing lipstick. I couldn't find my clothing, had no idea where Tristan went and he wouldn't answer his phone, so I had to call Duke to pick me up and for some reason he was with Pegasus... smelling like ass with bruises everywhere...

They didn't ask... I didn't ask.

... Don't give me that look. Its not like I do that kinda shit everyday, I don't even remember drinking anything. Im a responsible young man... stop that, its completely true.

Anyway! Shower time baby! Damn I cant wait, snobby lil' shit... next time you see me Ill smell like a bed of roses. I tore off my shirt and pants then tossed them off somewhere random, really happy to have that crap off. They were all crusty and shit.

Ok yea. I didn't pack shit. So I'm using , hand soap to wash EVERYTHING. Its not so bad, I used to do that all the time in high school when I lived with my dad. Whatever, clean is clean. Man this shower is nice, mine has mold on the walls and yellow stains in the corners. Look, If I don't touch the gross stuff, its all good right? Kinda like cutting the mold off bread. Bread is all good as long as you don't eat the mold.

Don't get me wrong, I don't do that anymore. Honestly.

Dude, the hot water here is freaking great. Mine kinda runs out after thirty minutes. I think ill just soak it up in here for a while...

_~2 hours later_

I like loooong showers ok? Especially after days of none clean. Oh, they got a radio. I turn it on and some disco blasts out of the speakers. Sure it aint really my style, but I feel real... groovy right now after my shower. I probably would have liked anything. So I break out my moves and sing along. After combing my hair, I used the brush as an imaginary mic.

"Join me baby, try it baby,

Play me it's no crime

Hit the target, top the score

Back to the starting line"

Checking myself out in the mirror I give the good looking man on the other side a little "wink" before leaving to shove the bathroom door open. I exit with a styling twist, pelvic thrusting to the beat.

"Your turn,my turn,

Competition's getting to my brain

Your score, my score, low score, high score,

Stop and play aga..."

I freeze. OH shit. Uhhh. When did he get here?

"What the hell?!" Chazz says, looking at me with the most horrified face I have ever seen in my entire life.

"uhhhmmm.", was the most brilliant reply I could come up with. Oh man, I didn't tie my towel tightly enough around my waist. It was in like slow motion. It fell to the floor, and I quickly place my hands over myself and screamed like a little girl.

The kid covered his eyes and screamed like a little girl with me. I scrambled for my towel, I wasn't trying to moon the kid, still did though. What can I say? Whoops. I tie it around myself and sit in the arm chair.

I put on a serious face. It was kinda hard, I wanted to burst out laughing. The kid had this face. You know the "Scarred for life" look you seen on murder witnesses face? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad. Jeez.

"Soo... *muffled laughter*"... ok pull yourself together. I roughly clear my throat.

"So what do you need kid?" I ask. I made my voice deeper and booming to sound commanding and "mature".

He looks away, and takes a deep breath. His eye twitched a bit before walked out of the room without looking back; slamming the door behind him.

Huh... Ill deal with that later.

I have nothing to put on, didn't have time to pack because I left with Yugi right away. I opened up the closet, seems that they have some staff uniforms in here. Kinda like the shit that Crowler dude had on. Meh. Its a little snug but whatever. Its clean.

I left the blazer unbuttoned. I feel like Im in high school again, you know, haven't worn a uniform in a while.

"Brriiing-Brrring-Briiiing" Ok, phone. Where is it? After a minute of searching turns out it was on the dresser near the bed. I may have slammed it to my ear to hard, it hurt real bad.

"Joey?" the voice on the other end questioned.

It was Yugi.

"Yea Yug''"

"Ok good, the principal wants to discuss something, you need to go to his office..."

Instantly, memories of high school flooded my mind. Yea. Ok, maybe its not the same, but hearing that phrase makes me very uncomfortable. Paranoid even.

"You coming too Yugi?"

"No, I already met him an hour ago, I tried calling you so we could go together but you didn't answer."

"Yea, I was in the shower around that time."

"Is that so? GREAT!"

"Yea... ok. So do I need to go now?"

"Well, I think that would be best."

"Alright, seeya later then Yug'."

"Bye Joey."

Alright, well let get this over with.

_~20 minutes later_

Ok, I got lost. Its not my fault, this place is freaking huge. Geez, why so many damn rooms. Eventually I gave up and asked some random passing student where it was. It was some short kid with blue hair.

"Hey kid, do you know where the principals office is?" He looked at me and took a minute to answer. Awkward lil' midgit.

He coughed a lil and said, "Su-sure. Fallow me, uhhh who are you anyway sir?"

Sir? I cant help it, respect gets to me, I break out a huge smile... why is the kid cringing. Sigh...

"My name is Joey Wheeler kid, whats yours?"

His eyes get real big. Yea damn strait. Bet he wants an autograph?

"The Joey Wheeler?"

"Yea. Want an autograph?"

"NO."

Ok, he said that a little to quickly. Freaking brat.

"Alright... we almost there?"

"Yea. Just around the its corner... ummm can you make it yourself, I have somewhere to go..."

"Sure seeya around kid, by the way, whats your name?"

"Syrus." He yells back at me, rushing off to where ever he has to be.

I turn the corner and find a pair of double doors with the word "Principal" marked on them. Anticipation is hyped. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

I push the doors open and find Kaiba scolding some guy sitting behind a desk. He turns and looks at me then lets out a very, very, very deep sigh. Talk about dejavu.

"Hey money bags? Miss me?"

"No." he replied, pretty strait forward. Like it wasn't even something to joke about. I let out an awkward laugh. I sat in the sofa across from Kaiba and asked man behind the desk what he needed. He welcomed me with a warm smile and said, "Welcome Mr. Wheeler. Its nice of you to join us." Was that actual respect? Cool. I walked over to shake his hand, something got in the way of my feet and I tripped into the desk bashing my head. FUCK. Ok what the hell did I trip over.

I turned and looked down to the floor finding a nicely polished black leather shoe that led up to a face that needed to be punched. So I lunged. Ok, I have a short fuse. At least when It came to this guy.

He quickly got up, avoiding me. I flew over the couch he was on and tumbled into a lamp. Son of a bitch that hurt. I pick up the lamp and toss it at his head. Yea, that smirk disappeared pretty quick. Whatever, come at me man.

... So we fought like little kids, cheap shots and all. I could hear some light protesting from the principal somewhere in the mess of fists and pain. Don't care. Then "BAM", principal slammed a book on his desk to get our attention. Kaiba's fist stopped inches from my teeth. He turned to the principal, and apologized. I smiled and head butted his jaw as hard as I could. Quickly an angry fist slammed across my check bone, ok yea, that hurt like fuck but it was totally worth it. I spit the blood in my mouth at smug his face.

Kaiba spit out a glob in my eye in return. Fucking sick. "Ooh man, gross... get off me you bastard" He smirked and got off me, retreating to the turned over sofa. He flipped it back up and sat. I did the same to the other. I fixed my hair and let out a deep breath. Ok, lets try introductions again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**THINGS TO KNOW:**

*Ok yea that was really short right? Well, there was going to be a lot more, then I got super lazy. So I just put this in. What mad there is no seto/joey action? Ill get around to it when I get around to it.

*Im saying it again, I suck at first person... Would it be weird if I changed the perspective for no reason what so ever to third person... like right now? I really cant stand it... using the word "I" over and over. Cant make the story flower properly, and everything is really awkward. I know what your thinking... why wasn't it in third person in the first place? Well, I like to make everything different in my stories right down to the writing style. In Contrasting Colors, I wanted to literally contrast the writing in various places including the perspective of the two main Kaiba's I would refine the wording, Joey's I would make the writing slack. In this one I wanted to make it a humorous, parody like, view into a simple mind. BUT, I feel like I'm cutting out so much for this purpose, cheapening it up. Its very sloppy.

*Besides all that gay shit above, I'm going to make a side story later called Dump Truck Accident, involving Duke and Pegasus. Its not a romance, just another low class humor situation that I love.

*Uhhh I was listening to Video Games by Ronnie Jones when I wrote this, then I decided that would be the shower song. Its super groovy baby.

*What can I say? I suck dude. I mean two weeks of no update and I bring out this bullshit with bad jokes and no class? PFFFT. I was totally listing to the song Round And Round near the end. Couldent resist a fight scene.


	3. Snowman and Poo

Maybe I didn't make the best impression, wouldn't be the first time ether. The place looks like a hurricane just passed by; books on the floor, broken glass, geez we made a mess. I feel bad you know? It was just the heat of the moment, ok? Just going through the motions. Still man, principal was pretty calm the whole time, would have thought he'd go nuts. But nope, had that same plastered business smile from beginning to end. Though, a vein was visibly pulsating on his bald head.

What the hell is Kaiba still doing here anyway? I was really hoping one of the "problems" I had with this place was gone.

Hey, there's a pretty bird outside the window. Tweet tweet right? "THUMP" Whoa! That scared the shit out of me, made me jump a lil' in my chair. The bird flew strait into the glass from the tree. My eyes fallowed the bird as it slowly slid down the window.

"BAM!"... holy shit a cat. It slowly slid down the window, face pressed and deformed from the impact. Must have wanted the bird...

"-Is that alright with you Mr. Wheeler?"

Huh? What? Oh that's right, I was in the middle of something with the principal. What the hell were we talking about again?

"S-sure. Yea, whatever."

The man smiled warmly. "Alright, we will send someone move all your belongings to the Slipher dorm today then."

"Alright ..."

Ok, so I guess I'm moving out from my current room for whatever reason.

The man turned his attention to Kaiba and began to discuss scheduling and stuff. Guess Kaiba is sticking around for this "teaching" thing. Why? I cant even imagine, in fact I think I'm going to ask before the question drives me insane.

"Why are you sticking around to teach some lil' brat anyway Kaiba?"

Kaiba cracked his neck, let out a sigh, then continued to speck to the principal.

... Guess I was ignored. Freaking douche bag.

~_ One hour later_

OH MY GOD. This is taking forever. Ive already lost track of whatever they were talking about. Why do I need to be here still? I tried interrupting there lil' chat, but I just get ignored. I wanted to leave, but when I got up to go, the principal would insist I needed to stay for whatever reason.

I'm so god damn bored.

So... I picked up office paper off the floor and doodled some stick figures made by my brilliant mind. The girl ones had boobies... heheh.

Then I got bored again, decided it was time to build paper air planes. They will be part of the great boob fleet of men. I drew a beautiful sexy stick lady on the side of one and then another and another. Ok, time for lift off.

With great aim and precision I tossed the planes one at a time. I made the "kabloosh" noise each time they hit there target... Kaiba's skull. "BANG", after the third plane hit his head Kaiba slammed a fist down on the corner table near his chair. He turned real slow and glared. He spoke with a sharp edge in his tone.

"Get the hell out of here."

I smiled and waved on the way out. Guess the principal aint got nothin' to say about my leaving now huh? Freedom is so sweet. I hesitated mid step, I heard some irritated mumbling on the other side of the door, call me crazy but Im curious. Mostly because I heard my name faintly on the other side.

Pressing my ear on the door I listened.

"You sure you want that idiot here? Anyone who learns from him is going to be a failure."

"No, I can not agree . Its true his methods and deck may be a bit "outdated" and many times his victories are very luck based, but regardless of that fact he has still managed protected his rank without any real changes to his play style. I believe the student he has been assigned will benefit greatly learning from him."

Awww thanks old man. You got me right here, right where the heart is. Im tearing up a bit.

"I honestly doubt that."

Of course you would... Fucking prick.

"Well at the end of the month, when our top three duel, we can see the results first hand."

Then I began to zone off again because they returned to some financing topic. Screw that shit, Im out of here.

_~25 minutes later_

... I know what your thinking but no. I'm not lost... again. I'm just exploring. Yea, getting to know my surroundings. Seriously Im not lost...

So while I "explored" the halls I came across those kids, you know those one kids. The brown haired one and the blue haired one... Ahhh shit. What were there names again?

... You know what? Ill make it simple, those kids that will be learning from my pal Yugi.

They hadent noticed me yet, Im just going to... yea. Its not eves dropping. Im an adult. Its not eves dropping if your an adult. Its just... supervision. Yea, adult super vision... in secret.

Ok, Ill be honest, Im just freaking bored.

"Aww man, Looks like I wont be learning from the King of Games after all Zane, Got a message on my p.d.a that I have "appointments" with Seto Kaiba after classes."

Ok, the douchey looking one is Zane.

I don't blame the kid really... If I had a choice between Yugi and Kaiba, well you already know the answer to that.

"I fail to see the issue Jaden?"

And the short one is Jaden. Im like, a ninja.

"Yea I guess... I mean Kaiba one of the best duelist's in the world. Its just, I don't know, he just dosnt look like a lot of fun."

Pffft.

"Would you rather have Joey Wheeler then?"

"Naah, I wouldn't mind dueling him though. Hahaha."

"Why not? I find his dueling... very stimulating. It puts you on edge really."

"What do ya mean Zane? You've seen him duel?"

"A few times, when I was younger, he was on television. I saw one for rank during my free time a few days ago."

"So, whats he like then?"

"To put it in simple terms, very lucky."

Then they started laughing, bunch of dumb asses, every single one of them. Actually... didn't I already hear this same conversation somewhere... must be my active imagination. Screw this, Im making myself known. I jumped out the hall I was hiding in. Zane didn't looked shocked at all, kinda like he knew I was there the whole time, I knew that was bull shit though. That type always tries to be cool. Jaden made me laugh a little, He jumped about ten feet then landed on his ass.

"Hey kids, how ya doing?"

... silence. Wow this is awkward. I scratched the back of my head a bit, trying to shack off the feeling.

"Yo. Do you need anything?" Jaden said cheerfully, breaking the ice a bit.

"I need directions Kid."

Jaden blinked and snicked a little, "Your lost again? Seriously?"

"Who told you that shit?"

"Friend of mine told me, where do you need to be anyway?"

"Uhhm, the Slipher dorm, my room has been moved there."

"Oh, that's pretty awesome. So your going to be partying with my friends and I then?"

"No. Because that would be retarded."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall. "So, you wana duel when we get there?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, It will be fun. I wont tell anyone if you lose."

Confident little !%# .

"Sure, but when I win, I'm telling_ everyone_."

He held out his fist for me to bump, I hit it as hard as I could... heheh, he's holding back tears. Cant help it, gota ruffle his hair a bit.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
**Things to know:**

*****Damn this chapter was boring. Retarded cat was Pharaoh.

* Im sorry guys, I know it sounds really Out of character. First person is to hard for me.

* So, I legit didn't give enough fucks to check the name of the principal. Lazy is my name baby.

_* _**I hate thinking, so if there is something you would like to see happen, It can be anything at all (Pairings, weird scenes, Burrito Fridays with Cranberry sauce... plot) just comment on it or pm.**


End file.
